


Of Swords and Magic

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: Brady and Owain help their daughter, Ophelia, to throw on a show for her Aunt Lucina.





	Of Swords and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> The 4th submission of Udobure Week 2k16. This was very fun to write and I love putting in references. 030

“The chosen heroine has arrived!” the graceful and vibrant Ophelia spun around and posed boldly in the well-lit room. Today was the fated day; where their journeys would awaken and join together. Today she was going to finally meet her Aunty Lucina!

Her trip to the Kingdom of Ylisse was simple enough. Both her Fathers embraced her and they enjoyed themselves all throughout the week. Now it was time to meet the rest of her family. Her Aunty Lucina would be the first of the family she would meet. Later on, she would meet her Grandmothers Lissa and Maribelle and even her Grunkle Chrom.

Lucina would be meeting them at their home; this was part of Ophelia’s master plan. She would amaze her Aunt with a daring play of her exploits. She knew she had to bring a lot to the table to even compare to all the great work her Aunt has accomplished.

She had everything set up so when someone knocked on the door she went behind the curtain they had set up in the middle of the living room. Brady answered the door and hugged Lucina and thanked her for coming all the way here. Owain was next as he ran towards the door and jumped right next to his exalted cousin. They all laughed and Lucina noticed that someone was missing.

“Hm? Where’s Ophelia? I thought that she would be here,” questioned Lucina and then seeing the curtain in the room she was even more confused than ever.

“The chosen heroine has arrived!” Ophelia exclaimed as she opened the curtains in one quick spin and posed with her hand out, using a bit of her magic to have sparkles all around her.  
“Upon the sacred stage, the tales of wonder and courage shall boldly entertain our royal guest!” Ophelia suddenly declared towards her Aunt Lucina.

At this point, Lucina was amazed at this. She looked so similar to Owain when he was younger and had a bright smile just like her Aunts Lissa and Emmeryn. She wondered if she should clap now so she looked around for Brady and Owain but they had vanished.

“On today’s stage, we are blessed by the harmonious music of my Father Brady!” Ophelia pointed to the left of the stage where Brady had his violin in hand.

“And as my wicked sidekick, he who has fought and conquered many worlds through his birthright, he whose revelation unleashes ultimate power: Odin Dark!” at this point Lucina knew to turn to the right of the stage and was amazed how fast her cousin had donned a magical attire who, like his daughter, posed towards the sky.

This is going to be fun, thought Lucina as she sat down and the play unfolded before her. It was a tale of the young warrior princess, Ophelia Dusk, going on a holy quest to retrieve the sacred dark text that was so rare in her world. Followed by her sidekick they slay beasts of unimaginable power who guarded such rare tomes. These enemies appeared through the use of Ophelia’s and Owain’s magic that surprised Lucina. The mythical Bael and Draco Zombie came to life and were struck away by the magical duo with their own original spells. The play came to a thrilling conclusion as Ophelia Dusk and Odin Dark used their combined forces to defeat the evil god Duma. Lucina was at the edge of her seat as Brady’s music rose up in tempo and played a song that seemed out of this world. The magical duo barely defeated the creature before it unleashed its Megaquake that would destroy the world! Finally, the sacred text was obtained and the curtains closed.

Ophelia and her Fathers went to the middle of the stage and bowed to which Lucina finally clapped and yelled as loud as she could. She stood up and went over to hug Ophelia.

“You were great! I haven’t seen such a play like that in ages!” Lucina exclaimed while looking at her cousin who was blushing at that moment.

“Well, I wanted to impress you seeing how you led my Fathers and your friends to the past and helped unite everyone to fight the Fell Dragon,” Ophelia exclaimed to her Aunt.

“Oh but it is I who want your admiration,” Lucina explained, “I want my family close and happy. You are part of our big family. I want to spend so much more time with you, no pressure.”

Ophelia glowed her winning smile and screamed for joy. She had done it!

“Um, and one more thing?” Lucina began to ask,” I’d love it if I could be part of your next performance. You know, the Falchion is made to slay evil dragons.”

Ophelia and Odin had starry eyes and giggled uncontrollably at this. Brady smiled at his loving family that experiences life so vibrantly.


End file.
